Sabrian and nick or sabrina and harvey
by CatherineJ1001
Summary: The love triangle of Sabrina Spellman. The romance of Nick and Sabrina, throwing her ex Harvey into the mix, who is not in control of himself makes her relationship with Nick that much more fragile


to be clear I don't own the right to the 'chilling adventures of Sabrina' I just wanted to explore there relationships, in my own way

Hope you enjoy.*

'Nick...' I was staring right at him, his chocolate brown eyes watched me intently, trying to figure out what I was about to say 'Why me?'

He looked at me and laughed and give a little smirk, before he pulled me in closer at the waist. There was a silence and for a second I thought I had done something wrong 'I just... why not the weird sisters you had something with them before' again he laughed, his olive skin radiated softly against the light.

'Because of you spellman, you are all I want' a smile appeared on his lips, a crooked smile that made me laugh, he lifted one eyebrow and smirked. Then he spoke after a pause. He looked deep into my eyes and I realised that he felt just as insecure as i did. There was another long pause before he spoke softer this time, his hand creasing the side of my face, I lent into it, it was soft and warm.

'And Because I love you spellman and I never thought it possible... that I could ever love anyone the way I love you.'

My heart skipped, joy swept me of my feet.

I placed my hand on his hand which swept back a piece of hair from my face.

'I love you too' I whispered barley enough for us both to hear. But enough.

I felt him leaning in, his face perfectly in line with mine for a kiss, he wasn't sure though, he wasn't sure that I wouldn't pull away, he hovered for a moment and the sun shone through the space between us. Before I stood on my toes and pressed my lips against his. I could feel his smile the one he makes when I am around that is so sexy and handsome and it only makes me want to kiss him more. Suddenly I feel myself being swept of my front porch as he spins me around. Joy sweeps me off my feet literally.

There is a loud noise as someone comes running out of the front Door.

'Cousin...'

As Nick put me down cousin Ambrose came out of the house quick on his feet.

'And Nick... come inside cousin someone is here... someone you need to see.'

Nick and I smiled at each other as I lead him up the stairs towards my house with this mysterious person, who I very much needed to see.

Ambrose opened the door and gave a gesture for us both to enter, nick and I held hands, entwined into one. There on the steps sat Harvey my ex. He sat on the bottom step of my staircase. He was shirtless and had bruises all over his face and body, he was bleeding profusely from a major cut just above his eyebrow, his head was bent he was wallowing in his defeat, head in hands he did not shift.

'Harvey...'

I ran over to him and lifted his head up under his chin.

'Omg Harvey... what happened to you' I asked flustered and bewildered by what was before me.

'Ambrose go get the aunties... now!' I cried not loud but a in a voice he could not deny, without turning my head from Harvey.

I looked again at Harvey he seemed lifeless, he didn't stir from where my hand was on his chin, he was cold a chilling kind of cold.

'Harvey...'

Nick stood beside me, he examined Harvey and spoke,

'I think it's some kind of enhancement, I think he's under a witches silent sleep spell'

I looked at Nick, he was still looking at Harvey how could he be here... with my ex.

'It's a kind of spell that witches do to mortals..'

At that moment auntie Zelda and auntie Hilda arrived, they came rushing down the stairs behind Ambrose, auntie Zelda stoped a few steps above her examined Harvey, she stood still as a bat and calmly took a puff of her cigarette causing a mist of uneasy smoke she then looked at Nick and and finished of what he had being saying effortless calmly.

'Yes they are problematic spells, they cause a mortal to.. well sort of sleepwalk as they call it.. it is a sort of spirt inside of the mortal the witches spirt and most of the time they want to cause trouble.'

I looked at Harvey he didn't seem possessed. Did he?

'Don't worry Deary, I'll get the witch out of him as soon as possible, then we can catch the poor witch that did this too him'

Auntie Hilda spoke as she came to my level, she had an apron on from cooking in the kitchen and smelt of the luxurious foods and treats, she began inspecting Harvey as though he were some animal in a cage, she pulled a worried face and said.

'He dosn't look harmful Zelda' while neurotically poking him on his left check.

'Hilda honestly.' Zelda said shaking her head and coming down the stairs, not looking down at Harvey as she did 'just get that thing out of him, and then send him off to' she looked at Nick followed by letting out another puff of smoke blinding Ambrose.

'Zelda...' auntie Hilda said I placed a hand on my aunt.

'Auntie Zelda is right but first we need to get the witch out of him' I turned to face Nick 'how do we do that?'

'Well you need a spell but it has to be preformed by someone who knows him well and can go into his mind and pull the witches out.'

I look and Nick he seemed so tense but trying to put his facade of the boy who could not love, above it. But I could see that he didn't want me to do this but I have no choice.

'And what if no one does' I asked looking all around looking for any help I had from this forsaken family.

'Then he will remain like this until the witch who is controlling tell him to do something... he will never wake up from it'

Harvey's face was somber and had no sign of movement not even a glint in his eye he almost always had.

I placed my hand on Nick's for a second I heard him let out a breath like he had been holding on to something, or looking out for something or someone.

'I'll do it' I said definitely

'Absolutely not Sabrina, you could get lost in his mind for goodness sake, and what would father Falcous us say' said auntie Zelda

'I have no choice, if I don't then Harvey will be like this forever.' I said harshly and looked into Harvey's eyes he seemed harmless enough.

'Hilda do something for goodness sake.' Zelda cried fanning away a cloud of smoke from in front of her with her gloved hand, glaring at Hilda as if she were a wolf and Hilda the prey. Hilda straightened her back and nodded her head.

'Right... right umm... Sabrina dear don't you want to think this over some more. I mean like your auntie Zelda said you could get lost in there... surely there is another way'

Auntie Hilda looked at me, wistfully hoping that I might back down and find another way. She must know me by now I don't back down.

'No auntie Hilda, this is the only way' I turned to Nick and said

'Can you cast the spell'

'Yes but... Sabrina..'

I took hold of his hand again and said looking deep into his eyes which I am never forget 'I'll be careful, but I can't let Harvey be like this for the rest of his life'

He nodded and we lent in for a kiss, his lips pressed softly against mine, I loved him, I loved the protection he thought he owed me, I loved the way he smiled and the way he flirts, and I wanted to be the only girl to witness that smile.


End file.
